


burn with me

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood Drinking, Complete, Declarations Of Love, Dragon Age Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Sebastian has a... bit of a secret. It leads to problems. Luckily, Hawke is there – and more than willing – to help.





	burn with me

It doesn’t matter what he tries, the thirst does not lessen.

Rather, it grows worse and worse with time.

He learns to slake it where he can, on those who won’t remember in the morning, on those deserving of his violence.

And each day, he prays for an answer as to why it was him cursed with this unending thirst for blood.

Then there’s Hawke.

Sebastian doesn’t know what to think of him, but he comes to crave him like no other. He smells so sweet each time he passes by Sebastian that it causes him actual physical _pain_ to resist. Sebastian tells himself that he would make it so that it wouldn’t hurt, that he knows how to have Hawke coming back for _more_ , but no. He left that part of himself behind.

He’s above it now. He can make do without.

It’s easy to tell himself that when Hawke isn’t looking at him with those plaintive and pleading warm eyes of his.

“Tell me,” he says softly, breathlessly, “What’s wrong, Sebastian?”

And he loves the way that his name rolls off that tongue, soft in the syllables and so gentle. Hawke says his name like one would a lover, someone to be cherished and held dear – it’s what Sebastian wants, he knows this – but he can’t have what he wants.

He wants more than Hawke could ever give him.

Sebastian shakes his head slowly, “I’m sorry, Hawke. But this is something that not even you can help me with.”

“Why not?”

_Because I cannot ask you to slake my thirst_. “It’s… a private matter.”

The way Hawke’s face falls makes his heart creak and crack under the effort. How could he possibly hurt this man?

“It isn’t that I don’t trust you, Hawke,” Sebastian begins, an apology already forming on his lips. “But this… this is something I can share with no one. Not even the Grand Cleric knows.”

Elthina knows only what his family told her. Nothing about how their youngest could scarce control his thirst; no one outside of the family itself knows of the Vael family’s curse.

“You can trust me with anything, Sebastian,” Hawke says, obviously trying hard not to sound too heartbroken, but it’s impossible for the man to resemble anything other than a puppy who has been kicked. “But… if you would rather not…”

“Even if I told you,” Sebastian says, bitterness sinking into his voice. “You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

Sebastian sucks in a deep breath, shocked at the sudden influx of confidence in Hawke’s voice. But his eyes don’t waver and there’s no tremble to him as he says the words. He meets Sebastian’s eyes without hesitation, his chin held high and Sebastian remembers that this is the man who stood against the Arishok, who stands now against Meredith and Orsino.

Hawke is just as much responsible for holding together the powder keg of Kirkwall as Elthina is.

And… Hawke has seen him at his lowest. Though he’s not known it, he’s seen when the thirst has nearly become too much to bear and Sebastian has had to stop himself from tearing into the unsuspecting throat of one of the many bandits or hired swords that they’ve dealt with over the years. Hawke has been nothing but a steadfast friend, quick with a comforting word, and a shoulder to lean on.

He would be more, Sebastian knows, if he could let down this last wall of his.

But how can he? It could mean Hawke’s death. It certainly will cost him his blood.

Sebastian reaches out, takes Hawke’s hand in his and pulls him to his feet. He twines their fingers together and ignores the flutter of his heart when Hawke’s eyes go wide and he glances down at their now joined hands.

“Come,” Sebastian says, voice dropping into a low rumble that strengthens his accent. “Let me show you.”

He only needs to follow the strongest scent trail, easy to distinguish given how attuned he is to Hawke’s smell, to Hawke’s bedroom. Tugs a surprised Hawke inside, and then pins him up against the closed door.

“I hope you know that what happens stays between us.”

Hawke nods, “You have my word.”

And Hawke is, above all things, a man of his word. He would sooner slit his own throat than spill the secrets of a dear friend. And Sebastian, he knows well, is more than that.

He’s seen the glances, knows the looks and touches. They’ve been engaged in this dance for four years now and Sebastian has resisted, knowing that once he had a taste of Hawke he’d never be satisfied with anything else – with anyone else. He wants Hawke as he’s wanted no other. And worse, is that Sebastian knows how easily he could have him.

One word, that’s all it would take, and Hawke would be his in a moment.

He has him now.

“I’ve wanted you for a very long time, Hawke,” Sebastian says, softly. He trails his nose along Hawke’s jaw, enjoying the way that the man shivers and he sucks in a sharp breath when Hawke tilts his head to the side, revealing the long, untouched curve of his neck. It’s unintentional, but it’s the most desirable thing he could have done.

“Garrett,” Hawke chokes out.

“Garrett,” Sebastian agrees, the name clicking in his accent pleasantly and he finds that he likes how it sounds on his tongue. He likes the taste of it. “But I’ve been good. I’ve resisted my more… base urges.”

“Wh-what changed?”

“I trust you,” Sebastian continues, running his lips down the column of Garrett’s neck. “Beyond anything else, I wouldn’t do this with just anyone. I might have been… looser in my choices when I was younger, but I’ve grown and with that has come control. Patience. Maker, but I have wanted you since I first saw you.”

Garrett chuckles, “I could say the same about you. You certainly know how to make a lasting impression.”

He has a flair for the dramatic. Sebastian knows this.

“It’s more than sex that I want from you, Garrett,” Sebastian warns. “You need to know that.”

“Whatever you want,” Garrett breathes, he turns his head and his lips brush against Sebastian’s temple. “I’m yours.”

The words cause Sebastian’s willpower to crumble, to tremble. He’s _wanted_ for so long, held back for so many years; terrified of what Garrett would do, what the man would _think_ of him, yet here he is offering himself easily to Sebastian.

He has no idea what he’s doing.

His gums itch, fangs stretching the gums and Sebastian clenches his mouth closed, “Only say things like that if you mean it, Garrett.”

“I do. Whatever you want. Whatever you need, Sebastian. I’m all yours.”

Sebastian cants his head to the side, opens his mouth, and carefully drags the sharp ends of his fangs along Garrett’s neck. He feels the man shudder, gooseflesh rising along the exposed flesh and braces himself for the inevitable.

“Something you need?” Garrett asks, his hand comes up, tugging at the collar of his shirt. He pulls it down, exposing the tan lines of his neck and the pale flesh of his shoulder.

“You’re taking this quite well.” Sebastian presses an open-mouthed kiss against the newly exposed skin, trails his lips along until he finds a spot that appeals to him.

“I kinda figured it was going… to be something weird,” Garrett replies, his breath hitching. “But I don’t care. Go ahead, Sebastian.”

Sebastian isn’t used to being given permission. He pauses a moment, hovering in that state of not biting, before he licks the skin and sinks his teeth in.

Garrett inhales, sharply and shakily, his hands gripping Sebastian’s armour tightly. He arches up against him, his erection making it _very_ clear that he’s enjoying this.

He’s as sweet and rich as Sebastian dreamed he would be. Blood washes over Sebastian’s tongue and it tingles with magic, the combination intoxicating and something that Sebastian finds he lacks the words to describe. But it’s easy, he knows to become addicted to, and he cannot draw too much without endangering Garrett.

He draws only enough blood to slake his thirst, to quiet the beast inside of him. But it’s made difficult when Garrett whimpers as he pulls away and licks the wound closed.

Garrett’s eyes are hooded, as he asks, “You don’t need more?”

“I won’t harm you,” Sebastian replies. “I will only ever take what I need, not more. Be careful with what you offer; my control is… hard won at times, particularly where you’re involved.”

“ _Oh_.”

Sebastian smiles, soft and small, “Now you understand.”

In response to that, Garrett flushes, cheeks turning a pleasant shade of bright pink, “It’s not exactly something one can be prepared for, is it? But...” He takes Sebastian’s hands in his, twines their fingers together, and kisses him lightly, “I meant what I said: I’m yours.”

“As I said, be careful what you promise, Garrett. I’ll always desire more than you can give.”

“I know,” he states flatly. “I don’t care.”

“What have I done to deserve you?” Sebastian chases after Garrett’s lips, unable to stop himself from smiling. He’s rewarded with a deep kiss that makes his toes curl in their boots and one of those heart-stopping smiles that Garrett is so well known for.

“You’re a better person than you believe you are, Sebastian.” Garrett sways a little, leaning into his space. “And I don’t care about who you were before – it’s made you who you are today. And that’s the man that I fell in love with.”

His heart trembles at the word. _Love_.

“You have all of me, Garrett,” he promises. “I think I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you, as cliché as that sounds.”

“But it suits you so well!”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** 1646 words
> 
> Written for [this](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/81843.html?thread=311180979) old prompt on the Dragon Age kink meme. In case anyone needed to know what I do with my free time, I trawl through old-ass kink meme posts looking for prompts to fill. Eventually, I'll make it to the more recent parts, but until then, y'all will have to be content with my filling all the old ones.
> 
> Um, not too sure about this one. I might continue with it? Because vampires? And I ship it? But we'll have to wait and see. But, in the meantime, if you do want to see more, feel free to drop me a prompt over on my [tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/).


End file.
